LOVE
by Chrisanne Sakura
Summary: Hanya sebagian kecil kisah yang bercerita tentang manisnya cinta mereka warn: Kuroko Tetsuya x OC (cover by google)


**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story and OC **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** , **slight OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, OC dan AU** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it. Happy reading~!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A KnB fanfiction**

 **L.O.V.E**

 **.**

 **(Kuroko Tetsuya X OC : Kinoshita Sakura)**

.

.

.

 **Lead the Way**

Dua sosok berbeda tinggi itu menyusuri jalan setapak yang berliku. Yang seorang bersurai biru langit dengan potongan pendek, yang seorang bersurai sepanjang punggung dengan warna selegam arang. Yang satu laki-laki, yang satu perempuan. Yang lelaki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dan yang perempuan bernama Kinoshita Sakura.

Musim dingin telah membuat Jepang berselimut salju. Warna putih bertebaran di mana-mana. Udara dingin membuat tubuh menggigil. Dan biasanya orang-orang akan enggan berpergian keluar kecuali jika memang ada keperluan.

Dengan pelindung tubuh masing-masing berupa jaket tebal, syal hangat bermotif sama tapi beda warna, sepasang sarung tangan, topi rajut dan sepatu boot, keduanya berjalan membelah warna putih yang menutupi bumi.

Kuroko dengan setia menggengam tangan Kinoshita, menuntunnya untuk melangkah dengan hati-hati di tanah yang berlapis salju tipis yang licin. Salah-salah keduanya bisa jatuh karena terpeleset.

Diam menyelubungi keduanya sejak mereka turun dari kereta yang membawa mereka ke daerah barat Tokyo. Kinoshita berusaha menahan keinginan untuk bertanya karena penasaran ke mana Kuroko akan membawanya. Namun begitu melihat hamparan salju yang membentang di hadapannya – sejak mereka keluar dari stasiun Kichijouji – ia pun bungkam akibat kagum.

Iris lapis lazuli-nya berbinar senang. Tak sadar bahwa fokusnya telah teralihkan pada hamparan karpet putih di sekelilingnya. Salju ada di mana-mana. Menutupi batang-batang pepohonan sakura dan pepohonan lainnya yang berada dalam masa hibernasi, menutupi segalanya. Oh, betapa Kinoshita ingin segera menjatuhkan diri di hamparan salju itu. Membuat jejak pertama di sana dan berguling-guling di atasnya.

Namun khayalannya segera diputuskan oleh suara lembut yang memanggilnya.

"Kinoshita … jangan melamun, jalannya mulai licin, kau harus hati-hati."

"Maaf, Kuroko-senpai. Tapi saljunya banyak sekali," ujarnya masih sibuk memandangi tumpukan salju di sekelilingnya. Saking asyiknya ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya mereka telah memasuki kawasan taman Inokashira.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Aku baru tahu Kinoshita begitu menyukai salju."

Kinoshita berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seranum apel dibalik balutan syal yang menutupi leher dan bagian bawah wajahnya. "Hmm … aku sangat suka, meski dingin sih. Apa sebelumnya aku belum pernah bilang ya, _senpai_?"

"Belum … yang kutahu kamu sangat menyukai kucing, _manga_ , susu coklat dan … aku," ujarnya dengan wajah yang datar.

 _Blush!_

" _Se-Senpai_ … tolong jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

" _Hai', gomenasai._ Nah kita sudah sampai."

Pemandangan yang lebih menakjubkan menyapa keduanya. Mereka berada di bagian dalam Taman Inokashira. Taman besar yang terkenal di bagian barat Tokyo, di antara Musashino dan Mitaka, dengan museum studio Ghibli berada di sebelah barat daya dari taman tersebut.

Putihnya salju tampak menyatu dengan pepohonan dan seluruh elemen taman, memberikan suasana baru di taman yang biasanya terlihat menghijau asri. Meski berada pada musim dingin, air di kolam yang berada di tengah taman tidak sampai membeku. Tampak beberapa ekor burung yang suka bermigrasi singgah di tepian kolam.

Beberapa pengunjung tampak mengitari kolam dengan perahu maupun _swan paddle-boats_. Sementara sebagian pengunjung yang lain tampak asyik menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan orang-orang yang mereka kasihi di taman itu.

"I-Ini? Taman Inokashira kan, Kuroko-senpai?" tanyanya sambil menatap takjub.

"Ya. Setahuku kau pernah bilang ingin pergi ke sini saat musim dingin."

" _Senpai_ masih ingat?"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku yang akan menuntun jalannya, bukan?"

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah manis sang gadis. Ia berbisik lirih, " _Kuroko-senpai, arigatou._ "

Kuroko balas tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. " _Douitamashite._ "

.

 **On Your Side**

" _Happy birthday, happy birth … day …. Happy birthday to you!_ "

Fuuh!

Api lilin yang tadinya bergoyang menyala pun padam. Seluruh orang yang hadir pada pesta kecil perayaan ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya bersorak gembira.

"Yeaaahh! _Otanjoubi omedetou, Kuroko!_ " teriak mereka bersamaan.

Kuroko tersenyum penuh bahagia meski yang tampak hanya senyum tipisnya yang biasa. Namun seluruh orang yang hadir tahu bahwa Kuroko memang sedang bahagia. Kagami, para _Kiseki no Sedai_ , para _senpai_ , Momoi, teman-teman yang lain, juga Kinoshita merasa begitu senang karena telah memberikan pesta kejutan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko.

Pestanya diadakan di rumah Kagami. Dengan Mitobe, Himuro dan Kagami yang ditugasi untuk menyiapkan hidangan pesta. Sementara yang lain bertugas menghias dan menyulap ruang tengah menjadi tempat pesta berlangsung.

"Ayo potong kuenya-ssu!" seru Kise.

"Berisik Kise! Jangan teriak di telingaku nanodayo!"

"Kan tidak sengaja, Midorimacchi. Hehehe, _peace._ Momocchi kemarikan pisaunya."

"Sabar Ki-chan."

"Aku heran Satsuki. Ini kan pestanya Tetsu, kenapa kalian berdua yang heboh?"

" _Mou, Dai-chan baka!_ Bukan heboh tahu?! Aku dan Ki-chan hanya antusias saja. Benarkan, Ki-chan?"

"Iya-ssu. Aominecchi ini bagaimana sih? Kurokocchi saja tidak protes kok."

"Hei, kalian berhenti berdebat! Acaranya tidak akan berlanjut kalau pisau untuk memotong kuenya kalian tahan."

"Tolong tenanglah sedikit, nanodayo."

"Akachin, aku lapar~"

"Sabar, Atsushi. Kau baru saja menghabiskan maiubou milik Himuro-san."

"Kurochin, cepat potong kuenya~"

Kuroko tersenyum melihat interaksi teman-temannya yang memang cukup heboh. Kinoshita sendiri sudah tertawa pelan melihat segala yang terjadi.

"Mereka terlalu bersemangat."

"Eh? Kupikir tingkah _senpai-tachi_ sangat lucu dan menyenangkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi lebih lucu lagi Mii-chan. Ah, seandainya saja Midorima-san tidak takut kucing. Pasti dia suka bertemu dengan Kuroko-senpai dan Nigou sekarang. Aku ingin membawanya tadi. Tapi teringat Midorima-san tidak suka kucing, jadi tidak jadi."

"Kapan-kapan kita bisa mengajak mereka jalan-jalan bersama."

" _Yakusoku?_ "

" _Yakusoku da._ "

"Ahem … ternyata, ternyata. Baru lengah sedikit saja, kalian sudah mesra-mesraan ya?" ledek Aida menggoda keduanya.

Semburat merah segera merayapi pipi Kinoshita, sementara Kuroko masih tampil dengan wajah datarnya – dengan sedikit rona merah muda yang menodai ekspresi _poker face_ -nya. Dengan kompak keduanya mencoba mengelak dari tuduhan, menyangkal.

"Ti-Tidak!"

"Tidak."

"Masa?" Momoi mulai ikut-ikutan menggoda.

"Wajahnya Kinoshita-chan merah-ssu."

"Ahem … ahem." Dan yang lain pun juga ikut-ikutan menggoda mereka berdua.

Kinoshita semakin salah tingkah. Ia ingin protes sebelum tangannya digenggam oleh Kuroko, yang kemudian mewakili dirinya untuk menjawab.

"Lebih baik aku memotong kuenya, _Kantouku_ , Momoi-san, _minna._ "

Yang langsung disambut dengan semangat oleh Kagami dan Murasakibara sendiri terlihat sudah tidak sabar menghabiskan kue tiga tingkat beraroma vanilla itu. Acara potong kue pun selesai dan dilanjutkan lagi dengan acara yang lainnya. Mereka semua bersenang-senang hingga tiba waktunya untuk pulang. Kagami mengantar mereka ke stasiun terdekat. Kuroko mengantarkan Kinoshita pulang.

"Hari ini menyenangkan. _Kuroko-senpai, arigatou._ "

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Kinoshita. Terima kasih karena sudah menyiapkan kejutan yang menyenangkan ini."

"Semua idenya Kagami-senpai. Waktu itu tiba-tiba Kagami-senpai menyeletuk saat Aida-senpai bertanya apa yang harus diberikan pada Kuroko-senpai saat _senpai_ berulang tahun. Waktu itu kalau tidak salah _senpai_ sedang dipanggil guru."

"Ah ya. Jadi waktu itu ya?"

"Hmm."

"Kuenya enak. Kapan-kapan bisa buatkan untukku lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Kue tadi, itu buatan Kinoshita bukan?"

"Da-Dari mana _senpai_ tahu?"

"Aku tahu saja," ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kinoshita tertunduk malu. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tak tahu harus bilang apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Mungkinkah karena cuaca dingin malam ini? Atau karena jantungnya yang berdebar senang?

"Sakura-chan."

"Eh?"

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu? Aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan cara yang sama. Paling tidak saat kita hanya berdua seperti ini."

"Ta-Tapi … itu. Ng, baiklah, akan kucoba. Te-Tetsuya-senpai," ucapnya pelan-pelan.

"Tetsuya saja."

"Ta-Tapi … itu tidak sopan _senpai._ "

"Kan hanya kita saja yang tahu."

"Ba-Baiklah. Um, Te-Tetsuya-kun. Tetsuya-kun."

Kuroko pun tersenyum. " _Arigatou, Sakura-chan._ "

 _Well,_ itu bukan senyumnya yang tipis seperti biasa. Senyum itu mampu membuat jantung Kinoshita seolah berlompatan dari dalam rongga dadanya. Ia pun memalingkan wajah, tak sanggup menatap iris _cerulean_ Kuroko.

" _Ano,_ Tetsuya-kun. Boleh aku tahu apa permohonan _senpai_ tadi?"

"Permohonan?"

"Permohonan yang _senpai_ ucapkan sebelum kau meniup lilinnya. Kalau aku boleh mengetahuinya …,"

"Oh, itu. Aku meminta supaya semua orang selalu berbahagia."

"Eh? EH?! Bohong!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong, lagipula aku belum selesai Sakura-chan."

"Belum selesai?"

"Ya. Permohonanku adalah …."

Bunyi klakson dari truk yang melintas di jalan di dekat mereka berada saat ini membiaskan suara Kuroko sehingga Kinoshita tak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang Kuroko katakan.

"Apa?"

Setengah jahil Kuroko memasang senyum datarnya. "Tidak bisa disiarkan ulang, Sakura-chan."

"Eh, tidak bisa! Beri tahu aku, Tetsuya-kun. Kumohon~!"

"Yang namanya permohonan itu tidak boleh diberitahukan berulang-ulang, Sakura-chan."

Dan perdebatan itu terus berlangsung hingga Kinoshita masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil memasang ekspresi cemberutnya. Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi lucu dari gadis yang telah mengisi relung hatinya selama 6 bulan belakangan ini.

Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah jendela di mana kamar gadis kesayangannya berada. Ia tahu Kinoshita pasti membalas lambaian tangannya meski dengan separuh hati. Kuroko pun beranjak pulang.

.

.

"… _ingin selalu berada di sisimu, selamanya …."_

.

 **Valuable Person**

Kinoshita tersenyum sambil memandangi sekotak coklat yang terbungkus rapi di dalam tasnya. Hari ini Kuroko mengajaknya pergi bersama, sesuatu yang tak pernah disangkanya. Sebab latihan yang diberikan oleh Aida Riko akhir-akhir ini cukup berat. Kinoshita tak ingin memberatkan Kuroko, meski sebenarnya ia berharap pekan ini mereka bisa meluangkan waktu bersama. Di hari valentine.

Ia memahami seluruh anggota klub basket memerlukan istirahat di hari Minggu. Tak terkecuali kekasihnya, sebelum kembali menghadapi latihan neraka begitu masuk kembali ke sekolah hari Senin nanti. Karenanya pesan singkat di secarik kertas yang berada di dalam lokernya kemarin membuat Kinoshita berbunga-bunga.

Kini ia menunggu Kuroko di tempat perjanjian yang disebutkan Kuroko – dalam pesan itu – padanya. Tempat yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya setelah perpustakaan daerah dan taman kota, Maji Burger.

"Sakura-chan!"

Kinoshita menoleh ke kanan. Ke arah suara baritone yang khas itu memanggilnya. Terdengar lembut pada indra pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum saat kedua iris biru langit mereka bertumbukan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ujarnya sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kinoshita.

Kinoshita menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Tetsuya-senpai. Err, Tetsuya-kun. Maaf, aku belum begitu biasa. Ng, aku tadi sengaja lebih cepat datang."

Kuroko balas tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku menyukai Sakura-chan apa adanya. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja, aku tidak keberatan. Meski aku lebih suka kau memanggil namaku saja."

 _Blush!_

" _Se-Senpai_ , tolong jangan mengatakannya terus terang begitu saja."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku lebih suka mengatakannya terus terang."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena Sakura-chan sangat berharga untukku."

Kinoshita menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah serupa dengan apel ranum siap panen dari kekasihnya. Kuroko menarik kedua tangan Kinoshita menjauhi wajahnya, menemukan wajah yang merona pekat di baliknya.

"Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri, Sakura-chan. Tak perlu alasan untuk menyukaimu, karena dirimu yang seperti ini sangat berharga bagiku, karena kusuka kamu apa adanya."

"…."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Kita pergi?"

Kinoshita mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah jambu. "Ayo!"

Keduanya pun beranjak pergi, tentu saja setelah Kuroko memboyong vanilla shake favoritnya, yang juga menjadi minuman favorit Kinoshita. Kuroko mengajaknya menonton lalu bermain ke berbagai tempat. Seperti harapannya, Kuroko menghabiskan waktu bersamanya pada hari itu. Hari valentine yang berkesan untuknya dan Kuroko.

.

.

"Tetsuya-senpai! _Kyou wa hontou ni arigatou ne._ "

" _Douitamashite._ Masuklah Sakura-chan, aku akan segera pulang begitu kamu masuk ke dalam rumah."

"Ng, Tetsuya-senpai …."

"Ya?"

"Ini untuk _senpai_ ," ujarnya sambil menatap Kuroko dengan tersipu malu. Ia menyerahkan coklat yang sudah dibuatnya dengan sepenuh hati kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum saat menerimanya, " _Arigato, Sakura-chan._ Kalau boleh tahu ini … coklat?"

Kinoshita mengangguk, " _Un, with vanilla filling_ , Tetsuya-senpai! Aku harap _senpai_ menyukainya."

Kuroko tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil mengacak lembut surai kelam sang gadis.

"Ng, _senpai?_ "

"Ya?"

"Um … _se-senpai_ , a-aku … err, maksudnya – _senpai_ juga adalah orang yang sangat berharga buatku. _Ganbatte_ untuk pertandingan besok lusa! Aku akan terus mendukungmu, Tetsuya-senpai!"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut, ia tampak tercenung sejenak – meski wajah datarnya itu tak menunjukkan sedikit pun bukti bahwa ia terkejut. Sungguh, ia tak akan menyangka gadis kesayangannya bisa berkata seperti itu. Jarang sekali bisa mendengar pengakuan secara langsung dari gadis manis yang sekarang ini pipinya ternodai oleh semburat merah jambu yang semakin lama semakin pekat. Kuroko tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

" _Hai', ganbarimasu._ "

" _Jaa,_ kalau begitu, ng … _mata ashita ne, Tetsuya-senpai,_ " ujar Kinoshita sembari melengang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kuroko menahan tangan Kinoshita, sehingga Kinoshita berhenti lalu berbalik ke belakang. Hendak bertanya _ada apa_ , sebelum –

 _Cup!_

– sebuah kecupan manis berlabuh di keningnya. Kinoshita begitu lamban menyadari apa yang terjadi karena kejadiannya begitu cepat dan terlalu mendadak. Namun yang pasti, hatinya menghangat bersamaan dengan pipinya yang kembali dihiasi rona yang sewarna dengan udang rebus. Atau mungkin lebih pekat lagi. Merah padam.

"A – a – aaa …,"

" _Mata ashita,_ " jawab Kuroko lalu beranjak pulang.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 meter dari rumah Kinoshita, Kuroko berhenti dan berbalik. Senyumnya tak lagi bisa ditahannya, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum lebar yang menawan. Saat ia mendapati gadisnya masih terpaku berdiri di sana, memegangi keningnya dengan raut wajah yang seolah takjub, tapi wajah yang tersipu malu. Sedikit terbengong, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi sepertinya.

Kuroko melambaikan tangannya. Ia dapat melihat bahwa gadisnya tersentak lalu menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara sebelahnya lagi membalas lambaian Kuroko dengan kikuk. Kuroko balas melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

.

 **Eternity**

"Kalau aku menang dalam pertandingan latihan hari ini, apa aku boleh meminta apa saja?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba –"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. Kinoshita tak berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, _senpai_. Tapi pastikan kalau kau tidak kalah, oke?"

" _Hai'._ "

" _Ganbatte kudasai, Tetsuya-senpai._ "

"Sampai bertemu di pertandingan."

"Un. Aku akan menyusul secepatnya."

" _Jaa._ "

" _Jaa._ "

Kuroko pun berlalu dari depan kelas 1.B, kelas Kinoshita berada. Kinoshita hanya memandangi sosok kakak kelas sekaligus kekasihnya itu hingga yang bersangkutan menghilang di balik koridor.

"Ehem … ehem … lihat siapa yang baru saja di datangi sang pacar?" goda Fujiwara, teman sebangku Kinoshita.

"Eh? Fujiwara-san. Bukan, tadi itu soal di klub basket kok," kilah Kinoshita dengan wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Hoo … makin lama kau makin dekat sama Kuroko-senpai, ya?"

"Be-Begitulah."

"Semoga langgeng ya?"

"A-Apaan sih?! Sudah ah, aku harus piket."

" _Boo_ , Sakura-chan tidak seru! _Ne, ne_ … nanti aku ikut ya?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke _gym_. Hari ini pertandingan latihan melawan Kaijou kan? Di sana katanya ada Kise-kun, yang model itu lho! Aku jadi pengen lihat."

Sejenak Kinoshita melihat aura merah jambu menguar dan bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekeliling teman sekelasnya itu. Kinoshita memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Fujiwara-san …,"

"Ya?"

"Piket lho, piket. Jangan bengong mengkhayalkan Kise-san dong!"

"Che, baiklah. Ayo _ngepel_!"

.

.

Pertandingan berlangsung cukup sengit. Kise menjaga ketat Kagami dan Kuroko. Di sisi lain perolehan angka hanya beda tipis karena baik Seirin maupun Kaijou tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan saling membalas mencetak angka.

Di quarter 4, suasana semakin memanas. Skor 110 – 102, dengan Kaijou yang memimpin. Kinoshita berharap-harap cemas di pinggir lapangan bersama Riko dan pemain Seirin lainnya. Ia ikut menyemangati seluruh pemain yang sedang berlaga di arena basket.

Menit-menit terasa begitu cepat bergulir. Tinggal 4 menit lagi, dan Seirin belum bisa mencetak angka lagi. Bola dikuasai oleh para pemain Kaijou. Teriakan penyemangat dari kubu Seirin menggema di _gym_. Membakar semangat Kagami, Kuroko dan pemain lainnya yang berada di lapangan.

Izuki berhasil memotong operan Hayakawa kepada Kise, bola diambil alih oleh Seirin. Hyuuga menerima pass dari Izuki dan hendak mengopernya pada Kagami. Sayang, Kise segera mengambil tindakan cepat dan menghadang Kagami. Bola pun dioper pada Mitobe.

" _Senpai!_ "

Kuroko memanggil dari arah kanan. Mitobe pun mengoper pada Kuroko. Kuroko kembali mengoper pada Izuki yang terbebas dari penjagaan Hayakawa. Pemain Kaijou lainnya berusaha mengejar Izuki, Izuki melihat celah untuk Hyuuga bisa menembak 3 angka dengan _Barrier Jumper_ miliknya.

"Hyuuga!"

Bola mendarat mantap di telapak tangan Hyuuga. Hyuuga mengambil ancang-ancang dan –

"Masuk!"

"Yeaaahhhh!"

" _Good job, captain!_ "

" _Nice, Hyuuga!_ "

Bola kembali dikuasai Seirin, dengan strategi serangan andalan mereka, _Run and Gun_ , mereka kembali memperkecil ketinggalan hingga selisih 2 angka. 110 – 108. Dalam 2 menit yang terakhir ini, segala sesuatu dipertaruhkan. Kaijou berusaha mempertahankan ring mereka dengan harapan bisa menambah angka kembali. Sementara Seirin masih belum mau menyerah, masih berusaha mengejar angka yang tertinggal dan mengklaim kemenangan.

Kagami berhasil lolos dari penjagaan Kise. Ia maju dan menerobos pertahanan Kaijou. Bola dioper kepada Hyuuga yang sudah dalam posisi untuk kembali mencetak 3 angka. Namun Kaijou tak tinggal diam dan berusaha menjaga Hyuuga. Hyuuga terdesak, waktu semakin menipis.

" _Senpai!_ "

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko datang dari arah belakang, baru saja lepas dari penjagaan _forward_ baru Kaijou. Tanpa pikir panjang Hyuuga mengoper pada Kuroko. Kuroko segera mengoperkannya lagi pada Kagami yang memang sudah siap di area dalam daerah pertahanan Kaijou. Kagami melompat mengambil bola. Disaat bersamaan Kise juga melompat, keduanya beradu di udara.

Kise berusaha menepis bola, Kagami berusaha mendorong bola lebih kuat agar masuk. Posisi Kagami yang lebih menguntungkan dari pada Kise membuat bola pun terdorong masuk ke dalam ring.

 _Priiiittttt!_

Peluit panjang terakhir dibunyikan bersamaan dengan masuknya bola. Para pemain dan juga hadirin yang ikut menonton pertandingan berharap-harap cemas, menunggu keputusan wasit. Bola yang terakhir pun dihitung masuk sehingga menambah skor Seirin. Hasilnya seri. 110 – 110. Seluruh pemain dan penonton bertepuk tangan.

Para pemain kini saling berjabat tangan. Skor imbang antara Kaijou dan Seirin, mengakhiri pertandingan seru mereka. Kise sudah merajuk dan merengek pada Kuroko dan Kagami, karena tidak puas dengan hasil yang imbang, meski tidak juga mengeluh kecewa. Pastinya kedua tim sangat menikmati pertandingan hari itu.

Lain halnya dengan para pemain yang segera asyik bercengkrama dan bersantai setelah pertandingan latihan mereka selesai. Kinoshita memerlukan waktu untuk bisa mengatur napasnya yang seolah terhenti sejenak di klimaks pertandingan tadi. Sejak Kuroko mengambil alih aliran _pass_ bola hingga ke duel antara Kise dan Kagami berhasil membuatnya tak mampu memalingkan mata sedikit pun dari keduanya.

Kinoshita masih berada pada dunianya sendiri. Seolah berada di dalam _eternity_. Sampai sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya mengerjap pelan dan menoleh.

"Ada apa, Kinoshita-chan?"

"Ah, eh … ng, ti-tidak apa-apa, Aida-senpai. Maaf aku melamun."

"Oh, begitu. Ayo, sudah waktunya kita untuk berkumpul, karena Kaijou sebentar lagi juga akan pulang. Kita akan mengantar mereka."

" _Hai',_ " jawabnya sambil tersenyum singkat. Kinoshita menepuk-nepuk keningnya sambil menggumamkan _'bodoh'_ berkali-kali.

Ia mengikuti Aida yang kemudian berkumpul dengan seluruh pemain baik dari Seirin maupun Kaijou. Setelah _briefing_ singkat, Seirin pun mengantar Kaijou ke dalam bus yang mereka gunakan, yang terparkir di halaman SMA Seirin dan siap membawa mereka kembali ke Kaijou .

"Kagamicchi, lihat saja aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu di pertandingan latihan yang berikutnya-ssu!"

"Buktikan saja ucapanmu itu, Kise!"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kise-kun!"

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi! _Bye bye!_ "

Rombongan Kaijou pun berlalu dari Seirin.

"Nah, _minna._ Ayo kita kembali ke _gym_ dan segera beres-beres!"

"Siap, _Kantouku!_ "

Mereka pun mengikuti ajakan sang pelatih dan segera membereskan gym yang telah digunakan. Setelah selesai, mereka pun pulang. Seperti biasa Kagami, Kuroko dan Kinoshita berjalan beriringan hingga ke stasiun karena jalan menuju rumah mereka searah. Kagami dan Kuroko asyik membicarakan pertandingan latihan yang baru saja mereka jalani.

Mereka membahas bagaimana kekuatan dan kelemahan tim Kaijou yang baru, juga peluang mereka untuk menang di pertandingan yang sesungguhnya. Sementara Kinoshita hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali menjawab saat dimintai pendapat.

"Berarti kita perlu lebih banyak latihan lagi."

"Aku juga akan berlatih untuk menembak bola lagi supaya bisa memaksimalkan _phantom shoot_ milikku."

"Tadi kurasa kau sama sekali tidak menggunakannya. Di pertandingan. _Vanishing drive_ -mu itu juga tidak kaugunakan."

"Aku memang sengaja menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu menggunakannya, Kagami-kun. Ada yang ingin kucoba, makanya tadi pun tidak kugunakan."

"Oh, begitu. Ah, sudah sampai di sini! Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini. Kinoshita diantar Kuroko bukan? Kalian berdua hati-hati ya?! Kuroko, Kinoshita, sampai jumpa besok!"

" _Hai', Kagami-senpai. Jaa mata ne!_ "

" _Mata ashita, Kagami-kun._ "

"Yo!" Kagami melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko dan Kinoshita.

Iris biru langit Kinoshita melirik ke samping, diam-diam memandang ke arah kekasihnya sejenak sebelum berpaling lagi ke arah lain. Takut kepergok yang bersangkutan sedang mencuri pandang. Namun, bukan Kuroko Tetsuya kalau tidak awas pada segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Ia menangkap setiap gerakan gadisnya dan tersenyum simpul karenanya.

"Kita pulang, Sakura-chan."

"Eh, oh? I-Iya, _senpai._ "

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka. Keheningan pun mengisi jarak di antara keduanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ng, tidak. Aku masih kepikiran pertandingan yang tadi. Sebelumnya aku hanya melihat pertandingan kalian melalui rekaman dari Aida-senpai dan pertandingan di antara sesama anggota tim Seirin. Itu saja sudah membuatku terpukau, Tetsuya-senpai. Makanya pertandingan hari ini benar-benar membuatku sangat kagum pada kalian semua. Kalian hebat! Aku bahkan sampai berharap pertandingan tadi belum berakhir. Menyenangkan sekali!"

Sudut-sudut bibir Kuroko terangkat sedikit. Ada perasaan bangga yang terselip di relung hati Kuroko saat mendengar penuturan manajer tim sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Begitukah?"

"Hmm …," Kinoshita menggangguk-angguk senang, "aku jadi tidak sabar dengan latihan yang akan digelar sebelum turnamen Interhigh dimulai musim panas ini, _senpai._ Pasti sangat menyenangkan! Ah, apa Tetsuya-senpai tahu? Aida-senpai bilang dia sudah menyusun _training menu_ buat kalian semua. Aku sudah menyiapkan jadwalnya lho!"

Hening sejenak.

"Sakura-chan …."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta hadiahku?"

"Eh?"

"Karena sudah berjuang keras hari ini. Meski aku – kami tidak menang, tapi kami juga tidak kalah."

"Eh?" Kinoshita teringat janji yang mereka buat sebelum pertandingan di mulai.

.

" _Kalau aku menang dalam pertandingan latihan hari ini, apa aku boleh meminta apa saja?"_

" _Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba –"_

 _Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. Kinoshita tak berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan, lalu mengangguk._

" _Baiklah,_ senpai. _Tapi pastikan kalau kau tidak kalah, oke?"_

"Hai'. _"_

.

Entah kenapa wajah Kinoshita memerah saat mengingatnya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik syal biru muda miliknya. Namun gagal karena Kuroko keburu menahan tangannya. Ia menatap balik iris yang serupa miliknya itu.

"A … iya. Benar juga. Ka-Kalian tidak kalah. A-Aku juga sudah berjanji akan – Ng, ja-jadi _senpai_ mau hadiah apa?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

Kinoshita merasa pipinya panas sekali. Kuroko tersenyum lembut. Semakin memperparah gebrakan jantungnya yang menggila di balik rongga dada Kinoshita. Berduaan saja dengan Kuroko agaknya cukup berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Ah, rasanya Kinoshita ingin mengubur dirinya di dalam salju! Malu.

"Hadiahnya … bagaimana kalau aku memintamu untuk berada di sisiku selamanya?"

Kening Kinoshita berkerut. Iris lapis lazuli-nya terbelalak sempurna. Antara terkejut, bingung, dan perasaan lain yang tak mampu didefinisikannya. _'A-Apa tadi?'_

"Te-Tetsuya-senpai ini bilang apa sih?"

"Jelas seperti yang telah kaudengar, Sakura-chan. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"A-Aku … aku tidak, err … _etto, ano_ …. A-Aku …," Kinoshita tertunduk, wajahnya sudah matang. Merah padam sempurna.

Kuroko tersenyum lalu mengacak lembut surai hitam panjang sang gadis. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Kinoshita. Ada getaran yang dirasakan Kuroko. Kinoshita-nya gugup.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya bertanya. Kau boleh menjawabnya kapan saja, Sakura-chan."

Kinoshita menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kuroko, berusaha mengatasi rasa malu yang menderanya. Tangannya balas menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kuroko.

"A-Aku! Aku …. Ng, aku … mau, Tetsuya-kun. Aku mau bersama Tetsuya-kun selamanya! E-Eh?!" Kinoshita tampak terkejut dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan Kuroko. Astaga, entah dapat keberanian darimana hingga ia mampu menjawab seperti itu. Rasanya ada asap imajiner yang membumbung tinggi dari kepalanya yang panas saking malunya. Sepertinya rambut Kagami pun sudah kalah merahnya jika dibandingkan dengan wajahnya saat ini.

Kuroko tersenyum, ada binar bahagia yang terpancar pada iris biru langitnya. Ia maju, sambil menarik tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat.

" _Arigatou._ "

Kinoshita tak mampu menjawab, entah kenapa suaranya tak mampu keluar. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas memeluk erat Kuroko. Tanpa sadar di hati keduanya termohon satu permintaan yang sama.

" _Tuhan, biarkan rasa sayang ini tinggal tetap untuknya. Biarkan kami bersama untuk selamanya …."_

.

.

.

End

A/N:

 _Tetsuya-kun, otanjoubi omedetou!_ #pelukciumTetsuya-kun. Halo, _minna-san!_ Seharusnya ini selesai tanggal 31 Januari kemarin. Tapi apa daya, listrik di daerahku padam terus selama seminggu ini, hanya menyala sebentar lalu mati lagi. Aku juga masih sakit, jadi belum bisa banyak bergerak (mengetiknya dan meng-upload-nya dibantu oleh adikku) #hikz (TT_TT) Makanya aku baru bisa menyelesaikan kado ultah Tetsuya-kun sekarang. Sekalian saja jadi kado valentine buat Tetsuya-kun. _Gomen ne, Tetsuya-kun. And happy valentine too!_ Semoga makin ganteng, makin keren, makin _skillful_ dan semakin dicintai semua orang. #lovelove

Akhir kata, terima kasih karena teman-teman sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Semoga kalian terhibur. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. \\(^_^)/ Aku masih belajar, sehingga kesalahan mungkin masih ada meski aku berusaha meminimalisirnya. Karena itu mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya untuk memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang ada. _Nah, minna-san, doumo arigatou gozaimasu, jaa ne!_ (^_^)/

Love and Peace,

Chrisanne Sakura


End file.
